My Preciuos Moment
by AegyaCrackCouple'SJ
Summary: Summary : Sang magnae Super Junior mempunyai begitu banyak moment dengan sang namjachingu,Yesung. Tapi dia memilih 30 moment berharga yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan.
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong ELF. Perkenalkan aku magnae Super Junior yang paling tampan. Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan menatapku seperti itu,akui saja lah kalau aku memang tampan. Buktinya aku bisa mendapatkan hati Yesung hyung yang terkenal 'dingin' itu.

Hei,kenapa wajah kalian aneh begitu saat aku bilang aku bisa mendapatkan hati Yesung hyung? Apa kalian patah hati karna kalian tidak punya kesempatan? Atau kalian iri karna aku lah yang mendapatkan hatinya?

Ha~

Apa pun jawaban kalian,yang pasti aku yang mendapatkan hatinya. Itu artinya Kim Jong Woon atau yang kalian kenal dengan nama Yesung sudah resmi menjadi hak milik Cho Kyuhyun. Ya,aku tahu dia milik orang tuanya,ELF terutama Clouds. Tapi hei,aku namjachingunya yang artinya mempunyai hak setelah orang tuanya. Mengerti?

Aku tahu kalian tidak semudah itu menyerahkannya padaku tapi orang tuanya sudah mempercayaiku untuk menjaga Yesung hyung. Lagipula semua member juga sudah tahu tentang hubungan kami. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan.

Lagipula aku ingin menceritakan tentang moment berhargaku selama aku menjadi namjachingunya. Bukankah itu tujuan kalian? Atau kalian ingin tahu apa saja yang terjadi selama aku menjadi namjachingunya? Atau ada hal lain? Aku tidak peduli apa pun jawaban kalian. Sebetulnya aku punya 30 moment berharga tapi aku akan menceritakannya secara bertahap. Jadi silahkan kalian duduk dan nikmati ceritaku.

* * *

Title : My Precious Moments

Chapter : 1

Author : AegyaCrackCouple'SJ aka Eky

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Main Cast : All Member Super Junior

Pairing : Kyusung, slight! YeWon

Rating : T (untuk sekarang)

Disclaimer : All cast is not mine but I hope Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung is mine. But this story is mine.

Warning : Gaje, Typo's everywhere, Crack pair so if u don't like u can clik (X), BL

Summary : Sang magnae Super Junior mempunyai begitu banyak moment dengan sang namjachingu,Yesung. Tapi dia memilih 30 moment berharga yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan.

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

30 April 2012

Ini terjadi saat Super Show 4 yang entah dinegara mana dimana kami perform Do Re Mi Song. Bukankah kami selalu melakukan perform ini? Baiklah,akan aku lanjutkan jadi hentikan tatapan kalian.

Kalian tahu bukan,setiap perform Do Re Mi maka kami semua,minus Shindong hyung dan Siwon hyung, harus memakai aksesoris pita berwarna pink yang kata my baby chagi tidak cocok dengan wajah tampanku. Kenapa wajah kalian sepert itu jika aku mengataiku diriku ini tampan? Bukankah itu kenyataan. Tapi kata profesional harus aku tekankan disini. Jadi walaupun Yesungie baby bilang tidak cocok,aku tetap harus memakainya.

Apa kalian sadar kalau setiap perform Do Re Mi,aku dan Yesungie baby selalu bertengkar kecil? Bukan. Bukan bertengkar seperti itu jadi hentikan pikiran kalian. Aku juga tidak akan berani membuatnya terluka. Daripada aku menjadi sasaran semua member. Tetapi ini lebih kepertengkaran anak kecil yaitu pukul-pukulan.

Tapi yang menjadi favoritku adalah perform pada tanggal ini. Kalian bertanya kenapa? Haruskah aku memberitahu kalian? Baiklah. Akan aku beritahu tapi tolong letakkan segala macam benda yang ingin kalian lemparkan padaku. Kenapa aku suka pada tanggal ini karna pada saat itu hanya aku dan Yesungie yang terlihat menikmati dunia kami. Kalian lihat,semua member sibuk mengelilingi Shindong hyung dan Siwon hyung. Tapi kami berdua malah sibuk bermain-main bahkan dia sempat memegang tanganku. Ya, jangan tertawa. Walaupun sederhana tapi itu sangat berharga untukku. Itulah kenapa aku menyukai perform pada tanggal ini. Jika kalian masih penasaran silahkan cek di Youtube.

* * *

Maret 2011

Ini terjadi saat Super Show 3. Aku tidak ingat dimana karna banyak sekali tempat yang kami kunjungi. Hei,aku serius. Jadi berhenti berkata bahwa aku berbohong.

Apa kalian ingat,saat ending dimana my baby chagi berbicara dan aku berdiri di sampingnya? Pada saat itu dia mengenakan kacamata besar berwarna pink. Aku sendiri tidak tahu dia mendapatkannya dimana. Tetapi kacamata itu terlihat bersaing dengan kepalanya yang besar. Baiklah. Abaikan ucapanku yang terakhir jadi hentikan tatapan membunuh kalian. Karena itu tidak mempan sama sekali.

Saat dia kebagian part bicara,aku iseng mendekatinya dan mengarahkan bibirku ke pipinya. Niat awal, aku ingin mencium pipinya yang chubby itu tapi aku masih waras dan ingat kalau kami masih dipanggung jadi aku putuskan hanya berbisik. Kalian ingin tahu apa yang aku bisikan padanya? Jangan pura-pura tidak mau. Tapi aku tetap akan memberitahu kalian.

Aku bilang, "Saranghae."

Saat itu juga dia terdiam dan wajahnya langsung memerah. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah merahnya. Setelahnya member lain mengambil alih karna mereka tahu bahwa aku sudah membuat Yesungie tidak bisa berbicara lagi.

Saat kami sudah selesai dan menuju backstage,dia langsung menarik tanganku.

Dengan bibir dipoutkan,dia menatapku. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu,Kyunie?"

"Hahahaha... Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya. Apa itu salah?" Tanyaku dan dia hanya menggeleng. Walaupun masih dengan wajah cemberut aku memeluknya dan dia langsung membalas ucapanku tadi.

"Nado saranghae, Kyunie~"

* * *

February 2011

Sepertinya aku juga melupakan kapan tepatnya kejadian ini. Tapi yang membuatku mengenangnya adalah saat aku bisa menyentuhnya. Memang sentuhan biasa tapi hei,aku namjachingunya jadi wajar kan kalau aku senang? Bukankah sudah aku bilang, walaupun moment itu sederhana tapi sangat beharga untukku jadi mengertilah kenapa aku senang.

Ini terjadi saat kami,Super Junior KRY,harus menghadiri suatu konferensi pers. Entah kenapa kami bertiga di minta untuk menghadirinya. Padahal hari itu,kami libur dan aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan my chagi. Ha~ lupakan saja apa maksud ucapanku yang terakhir. Karna aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan jadi hentikan senyum mesum kalian. Aku bahkan merasa kasihan dengan Wookie hyung yang murung karna tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan namjachingunya,Sungmin hyung.

Saat itu, hanya kami berdua yang menjawab beberapa pertanyaan. Entah kenapa hari itu Wookie hyung menjadi pendiam. Mungkin merindukan Sungmin hyung. Jadilah aku dan Yesungie yang banyak bicara. Bukankah Yesungie memang terkenal cerewet? Baiklah. Aku minta maaf sudah mengatainya. Entah apa pertanyaan yang diajukan saat itu tapi yang aku ingat adalah aku menjawabnya sambil menatap my baby chagi.

Aku bahkan meletakkan tanganku di pahanya dan dia hanya tersenyum sambil menatapku. Kalau kalian jeli,kalian pasti melihat semburat merah di wajah manisnya. Setelah selesai konferensi tersebut,kami langsung pulang dan saat itu juga aku berjanji akan mengunci kamar kami saat sampai dorm nanti. Hahaha.

* * *

Juni 2010

Kalian ingat,bulan ini adalah bulan dimana aku harus operasi telinga. Aku terpaksa tidak ikut kegiatan Super Junior yang berimbas juga aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku bahkan hanya bisa menelponnya karna dia juga tidak bisa menjengukku saat itu.

Tapi saat itu,aku ingin memberinya kejutan dengan cara tidak memberitahu bahwa aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter. Setelah bertanya pada manager hyung tentang kegiatan Super Junior,akhirnya aku tahu bahwa hari dimana aku diperbolehkan pulang, dia mengisi acara Dream Team bersama member Super Junior. Walaupun Heechul hyung dan Wookie hyung tidak ikut.

Diam-diam aku datang kesana tanpa memberitahunya. Setelah sampai aku lihat dia duduk sementara member lain berdiri. Dengan diiringi teriakan penonton yang melihatku,aku mendekatinya yang duduk membelakangiku. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar bahwa teriakan penonton semakin keras saat aku sudah berada dibelakangnya. Dia terlalu larut dengan lamunannya. Mungkin sedang memikirkanku.

"Baby?" Dia langsung menoleh saat aku memanggilnya. Matanya yang sipit langsung membulat dan aku hanya tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Kyunie,kapan kau keluar dari rumah sakit?" Tanyanya bingung. Wajahnya yang polos membuatku ingin 'memakannya' saat itu juga.

Aku tersenyum saat dia mendekatiku. Tangan mungilnya langsung menyentuh wajahku. "Baru saja,baby. Aku langsung kesini saat tahu kalian mengisi acara Dream Team." Dia mengangguk imut. Jangan pasang wajah aneh seperti itu saat Yesungie menyentuh wajahku. Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya saat melihat wajah cemasnya yang menggemaskan itu.

Setelahnya aku menemaninya ngobrol. Tapi sayang,manager hyung memintaku untuk kembali karna aku harus istirahat. Yesungie menahanku saat itu juga dengan cara memelukku dari belakang. Wajah memelasnya membuatku semakin ingin 'memakan'nya saat itu juga. Tetapi aku masih sadar bahwa kami menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dengan senyum lembut aku menatap wajah sedihnya. "Aku menunggumu di dorm jadi cepatlah pulang." Dia mengangguk tanpa menyadari evil smirkku.

* * *

November 2011

Kalian tahu kan,setiap Super Show selalu ada kejutan didalamnya. Kali ini,kami harus crossdressing dimana kami semua memakai baju para tokoh terkenal. Saat itu aku mengenakan pakaian khas sang pendiri Apple. Dengan rambut belah tengah yang sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah tampanku. Bukankah beliau tidak berambut sepertiku?

Sedangkan my chagi memakai kostum boneka Chucky. Ya,boneka yang terkenal suka membunuh itu. Aku setuju dengan kalian bahwa my baby chagi tidak cocok tapi entah kenapa dia tetap ngotot memakainya. Jadilah aku mengikuti keinginannya untuk memakai kostum itu daripada aku aku tidak mendapatkan 'jatah' darinya. Lengkap dengan rambut berwarna merah,tato bahkan pisau yang digunakan pun berwarna merah.

Selama mengenakan kostum ini,aku selalu membawa sekeranjang apel. Awalnya aku tidak mau memberikan apel ini pada siapa pun tapi aku terpaksa memberikan apelku saat my chagi mencurinya diam-diam. Aku yang kesal langsung mengambil dari tangannya. Saat itu juga dia terdiam sambil menatapku. Aku tahu dia marah tapi wajah marahnya tidak membuatku takut saat itu. Tapi akibatnya dia mencuekiku habis-habisan. Aku yang sadar langsung berusaha membujuknya tetapi dia masih saja mencuekiku. Kalian tahu kan bagaimana childishnya dia kalau sedang marah? Dia tidak akan mengomel tetapi hanya mendiamkan orang tersebut. Akhirnya aku memberinya apel agar dia mau memaafkanku tapi dengan syarat aku menyuapinya. Dengan wajah cemberut dia mengangguk setuju dan aku langsung memberikan apelku padanya. Dia tersenyum saat mulutnya mengunyah apel tersebut. Aku tersenyum melihat wajah cerianya. Akhirnya dia memaafkanku.

Tapi setelah konser dan kami kembali ke hotel,bukan apel lagi yang aku berikan padanya melainkan hal lain. Kalian bisa memikirkannya sendiri. Hahahaha.

* * *

April 2012

Ha~

Lagi-lagi aku tidak ingat kapan tepatnya kejadian ini. Otakku jenius jadi jangan ragukan kejeniusanku hanya karna aku tidak mengingat tanggal. Kalau kalian berani,ayo aku tantang menyelesaikan soal matematika.

Baiklah,abaikan ucapanku tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud sombong tapi ayolah,masa kalian meragukan kejeniusanku? Kalian ini Kyusung Shipper bukan?

Kejadian ini bermula saat kami akan perform Feels Good. Kalian tahu kan,sebelum perform itu panggung akan gelap sehingga hanya cahaya lightstick yang terang. Posisi kami juga tidak dekat. Karna disampingku adalah Sungmin hyung dan Siwon hyung. Sedangkan dia berada di depan disamping Eunhyuk hyung. Kami hanya akan dekat jika part nyanyinya saja. Karna dia akan bertukar posisi dengan Sungmin hyung. Jadi aku hanya diam dan menatapnya saja.

Saat itu Shindong hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung sedang melakukan rap. Jadilah kami semua menyingkir ke samping dan cahaya lampu hanya berfokus pada mereka berdua. Kebetulan saat itu aku dan Yesungie berdiri bersampingan. Kesempatan itu aku manfaatkan dengan menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Dia yang kaget langsung menoleh dan kukecup sekilas bibir tipisnya. Dia hanya bengong dan menatapku dengan wajah polosnya. Tetapi walaupun gelap tapi aku bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi chubbynya. Tapi sayangnya aku hanya bisa mengecup sebentar saja bibir mungilnya. Padahal aku inginnya melumat bibirnya hingga bengkak dan membuatnya kehabisan nafas. Hahahaha.

* * *

24 Mei 2012

Hahahaha.

Bukankah sudah aku bilang bahwa aku ini jenius. Buktinya aku ingat tanggal pasti kejadian ini. Jadi kalian tidak punya alasan untuk bilang bahwa aku tidak jenius. Jadi silahkan tarik kembali ucapan kalian tadi. Ini terjadi saat encore Super Show 4 di Seoul. Seperti biasa saat terakhir kami pasti akan melakukan water splash.

Saat itu aku melarangnya untuk ikut water splash karna dia sendiri merasa kurang enak badan. Bukan. Bukan karna aku sudah berbuat 'this and that' padanya tetapi dia memang merasa tidak enak badan. Jadilah aku dan member lainnya saja yang basah-basahan. Bahkan Siwon hyung seperti baru saja mandi. Kalian tahu kan kalau Yesungie itu sangat perhatian pada semua member? Bahkan terkadang perhatiannya terhadap member lainnya tidak beda dengan perhatiannya padaku, namjachingunya. Hal inilah yang membuat aku cemburu saat dia membantu Siwon hyung mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat seperti seorang istri yang cemas melihat suaminya yang basah. Aku yang berada disampingnya hanya diam. Karna kau tahu dia tidak suka jika aku cemburu hanya karna hal kecil seperti ini. Ya, jangan mengangguk. Walaupun kalian bilang itu hal kecil tapi bagiku itu hal yang tidak bisa diterima. Bukankah Cho Kyuhyun orang yang posesif terhadap apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Tapi tanpa aku duga,dia berdiri di depanku dan meletakkan handuk dikepalaku. Aku masih memasang wajah datar dan menatapku. Walaupun dalam hati aku tidak berniat memasang ekspresi seperti ini.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang tersenyum lembut. "Mian,aku mengabaikanmu tadi. Tapi rambut Siwonie tadi sangat basah jadi aku membantu untuk mengeringkan rambutnya."

"Hmm."

"Kau marah?" Tanyanya pelan. Tapi tangannya tetap berada dikepalaku dengan handuk ditangannya.

"Ani,baby. Aku tahu kalau babyku ini orangnya sangat perhatian. Jadi aku tidak akan cemburu hanya karna hal itu." Dia mengangguk. Tangannya bergerak untuk membantuku mengeringkan rambut.

"Baby,aku kedinginan." Aduku. Dia langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Uh?"

"Nanti saat didorm,aku ingin kau menghangatkanku." Matanya membulat lucu. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan,baby." Lanjutku dengan smirk.

"Kau ini, suka seenaknya." Ucapnya dengan wajah cemberut tapi aku tahu dia tidak akan menolak keinginanku. Yang ada dia akan meminta lebih. Hahahaha.

* * *

Februari 2011

Kalian boleh menertawakanku kali ini karna aku tidak ingat kapan tanggal tepatnya kejadian ini. Yang pasti kejadian ini terjadi saat Super Junior KRY melakukan konser di Seoul. Entah kenapa hari itu moodku sangat buruk. Bukan karna aku tidak mendapatkan 'jatah' darinya. Jika kalian menyaksikan konser itu,kalian pasti tahu bahwa member Shinee dan beberapa member Super Junior hadir.

Bahkan magnae Shinee,Taemin,tidak ragu untuk bermanja dengan babyku saat itu. Ditambah dengan Choi kuda itu yang merangkul Yesungie setelah dia selesai berbicara dan wajah malu-malu Yesungie membuat moodku semakin buruk. Hal itu membuat penonton yang hadir langsung berteriak. Aku yang namjachingunya saja tidak merangkulnya saat itu. Karna hal itu aku mencuekinya saat aku tahu dia mencoba membersihkan serpihan kertas di kepalaku. Aku ingat wajah sedihnya saat itu dan aku sendiri merasa tidak tega. Tetapi aku juga masih merasa cemburu dengan kejadian sebelumnya. Dia bahkan menerima saja Taemin dan Siwon hyung mendekatinya. Padahal dia selalu marah saat member lain mendekatiku dan melakukan fanservice. Dia bahkan akan mengadu dengan Heechul hyung saat itu juga. Akibatnya aku akan menerima ceramah yang sangat panjang. Belum lagi dia tidak akan membiarkanku tidur bersamanya.

Berbeda kalau aku yang marah padanya. Dia akan merengek dan menangis agar aku mau memaafkannya. Kalau aku tidak mau, maka dia akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri sehingga aku juga yang menerima kemarahan member lain karna sudah membuat Yesungie sakit. Entah kenapa, semua member sangat menyayangi Yesung hyung seperti magnae mereka saja.

Tapi semua berubah saat Hae hyung mengatakan sesuatu saat dia mendapatkan kesempatan berbicara. Entah apa yang dia katakan yang pasti saat itu aku dan Yesung hyung tertawa cukup keras. Walaupun yang lain tidak tertawa seperti kami tapi itu cukup membuat moodku membaik karna my baby chagi memelukku saat tertawa. Aku tersenyum lembut saat melihat wajah gembiranya.

* * *

Mei 2011

Walaupun aku tidak ingat tanggal pastinya,tapi aku ingat ini terjadi di Super Show 3 Vietnam. Saat itu kami menyanyikan lagu yang dariSuper Junior Happy,You & I. Kami bernyanyi sambil bercanda satu sama lain. Sebelum naik panggung,Yesung mengeluh sedang tidak enak badan.

Awalnya aku memintanya untuk tidak ikut Super Show ini tapi dia merengek meminta agar dia diikutkan. Dengan turtle eyes yang tidak bisa aku tolak dan membuatku menahan nafsu untuk tidak 'memakannya' saat itu juga,akhirnya aku menyetujuinya. Dengan syarat jangan memaksakan diri atau aku akan menggendongnya untuk istirahat. Walaupun dengan wajah merah,dia setuju.

Aku menyanyikan partku sambil bercanda dengan Siwon hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung. Mataku tidak lepas dari namja manis yang dari tadi hanya diam sambil menatap kedepan. Aku tahu kalau Yesungie itu suka melamun saat dipanggung tetapi kali ini dia betul-betul membuatku cemas. Aku yang masih bernyanyi, tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah pelukan dari belakang dan hembusan nafas yang terasa panas dileherku.

"Kyunie~" Aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang serak. Aku yang masih bernyanyi langsung berusaha menyelesaikan partku secepatnya. Aku bisa lihat wajah bingung Siwon hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung.

Setelah part nyanyiku selesai,aku langsung membalikan tubuhku dan menatap wajahnya yang sudah memerah. "Baby,kau kenapa?"

Dia menggeleng tapi wajahnya yang merah tidak bisa membohongi namjachingunya yang jenius ini. Aku menyentuh wajahnya dan betapa kagetnya aku saat merasakan bahwa suhu tubuhnya sangat panas.

"Baby,kau demam. Ayo kita ke backstage agar kau bisa istirahat."

Dia menggeleng sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya,"kepalaku pusing,Kyunie~" rengeknya manja. Aku mendesah pelan.

"Apa mau aku gendong,hm?" Tanyaku lembut. Dia kembali menggeleng. Aku langsung menatapnya tajam tapi dia hanya menatapku polos.

Dia tersenyum,"aku akan istirahat setelah konser ini selesai. Jadi saat itu aku ingin kau memanjakan dan merawatku,ne?" Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum saat melihat wajah polosnya. Setelahnya aku tidak bisa jauh darinya karna aku cemas dengan dirinya.

Ha~

Saat itu aku berjanji bahwa itu terakhir kalinya aku menuruti kemauannya saat sakit. Tapi sepertinya janji itu tidak terlaksana karna dia masih saja keras kepala sampai sekarang. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa menolak saat dia merengek memintaku mengijinkannya mengikuti kemauannya. Tapi akibatnya aku mendapat ceramah panjang dari semua member karna sudah mengijinkan Yesung ikut konser di saat dirinya sedang sakit.

* * *

Mei 2012

Kalian tahu kan bahwa namjachinguku yang manis itu sangat moodyan? Dia bahkan akan memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya walaupun di depan kamera. Tidak peduli apakah orang akan memarahinya atau apa. Yang penting orang tahu bahwa dia sedang kesal.

Ini terjadi saat kami menghadiri acara yang disebut King's Brunch. Saat itu dia hanya diam dengan wajah datar khas dirinya. Tapi aku yang duduk di sebelahnya tahu bahwa dia masih marah padaku. Hal ini terjadi karna malam sebelumnya kami bertengkar. Dia kesal karna saat itu aku mengabaikannya yang sedang minta perhatianku. Aku sadar saat mendengar suara bantingan pintu kamar kami. Aku menatap member yang ada di sana dan mereka menggeleng. Aku langsung menyusul babyku yang manis itu tapi sialnya pintu kamar kami dikunci. Dan dia tidak mau berbicara padaku.

Besoknya dia betul-betul mengabaikanku. Bahkan dia tidak mau satu mobil denganku. Tapi saat sampai di tempat acara,aku memaksanya untuk duduk di sampingku bersama Leeteuk hyung dan Sungmin hyung. Berkali-kali aku mencoba mengajaknya berbicara tapi dia berpura-pura tidak mendengarku dan berbicara bersama Sungmin Hyung.

"Baby,berhenti mengabaikanku. Aku minta maaf karna semalam aku mengabaikanmu tapi jangan seperti anak kecil." Aku mengatakannya saat kamera tidak fokus pada kami.

Dia hanya menatapku datar. Tapi aku tahu dia mendengarkanku dan dia masih merasa kesal,sangat kesal karna kejadian semalam.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku seperti anak kecil,huh? Kalau kau merasa keberatan denganku yang seperti anak kecil ini, ya sudah jangan mendekatiku lagi." Balasnya dengan wajah cemberut. Saat itu juga beberapa member langsung menatapku tajam.

Akhirnya aku harus menariknya dan memeluknya dari belakang,"mian karna semalam mengabaikanmu,baby." Ucapku lembut.

Awalnya dia terdiam karna aku berani memeluknya seperti ini tapi ini satu-satunya cara agara dia mau mendengarkanku. Dia hanya tertawa kemudian mengangguk. Walaupun begitu aku bisa melihat bahwa dia memang memaafkanku dengan tulus. Aku tersenyum lembut kemudian berjanji tidak akan mengabaikannya seperti waktu itu.

* * *

Baiklah,itu 10 dari 30 moment berharga yang hari ini aku ceritakan pada kalian. Hei,jangan pasang wajah sedih seperti itu. Jika aku punya waktu lagi,aku akan menceritakan moment berhargaku yang lain. Tapi ingat kalian harus tetap menjadi Kyusung Shipper. Jika aku tahu kalian berpindah haluan,aku tidak akan menceritakannya lagi.

Sudah jam 8,saatnya mengunjungi my baby chagi diapartemennya. Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan tapi tidak,aku masih sadar kalau besok dia harus menjalankan tugas negara. Kalau aku membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan,bagaimana dia. bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik kan? Apa kalian mau menggantikannya?

Baiklah,sampai bertemu di lain kesempatan. Annyeong~

TBC

* * *

**Annyeong..**

**Maaf kalo saya membawa ff baru sedangkan ff yang sebelumnya belum update. Anggap saja ini membayar (?) karna ff sebelumnya belum update..**

**Jujur saja otak saya buntuk untuk kelanjutan ff sebelumnya tapi saya usahakan akan update secepatnya..**

**Mungkin sudah ada ff yang seperti ini tapi jujur saya tidak plagiat, copy paste atau apa pun namanya itu. Ini betul-betul berasal dari imajinasi saya sendiri..**

**Ff ini saya persembahkan untuk kalian yang berharap di ff sebelumnya bahwa main pairnya adalah Kyusung. Tapi saya sudah menentukan pairingnya dari sebelum saya mulai menyusun ff itu sendiri..**

**Jadi karna itu saya membayarnya (?) Dengan ff pairing Kyusung ini. Moment di atas memang saya ambil dari fakta yang ada di suatu tumblr tetapi saya kembangkan dengan imajinasi saya sendiri. Karna itu saya akan memberikan credit tumblrnya yaitu .com..**

**Jadi,jika kalian ingin mendengar cerita (?) Cho Kyuhyun lagi,silahkan review ne...**

**See u in next chapter..**


	2. My Precious Moment Chap 2

Annyeong~

Kalian bertemu lagi denganku. Magnae Super Junior yang paling tampan, Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa wajah kalian selalu seperti itu jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku tampan? Bukankah setiap kalian melakukan voting tentang ketampanan member Super Junior, aku selalu berada di posisi 5 besar. Bahkan saat acara Weekly Idol, aku menempati posisi nomor 3 dan Leeteuk hyung serta Ryeowook hyung setuju kan. Yah walaupun Eunhyuk hyung tidak setuju.

Baiklah, aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku tentang momen berhargaku bersama namjachinguku yang manis tersebut. Hei kenapa kalian mengangguk saat aku bilang namjachinguku manis? Kalian tidak adil. Hanya mengakui kemanisan namjachinguku tetapi tidak mengakui ketampananku yang bahkan sudah diakui oleh Yesungie chagi. Kalian Kyusung Shipper bukan?

Aku tahu. Jangan memasang tampang malas seperti itu. Aku akan menceritakannya sekarang. Jadi kalian duduklah dengan tenang dan nikmati ceritaku. Kecuali kalau kalian bukan Kyusung Shipper.

* * *

Title : My Precious Moments

Chapter : 2

Author : AegyaCrackCouple'SJ aka Eky

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Main Cast : All Member Super Junior

Pairing : Kyusung

Rating : T (untuk sekarang)

Disclaimer : All cast is not mine but I hope Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung is mine. But this story is mine.

Warning : Gaje, Typo's everywhere, Crack pair so if u don't like u can clik (X), BL

Summary : Sang magnae Super Junior mempunyai begitu banyak moment dengan sang namjachingu,Yesung. Tapi dia memilih 30 moment berharga yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan.

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

20 Oktober 2009

Ini terjadi saat Super Show 2 dimana kami memakai topi berbentuk binatang. Saat itu kami menyanyikan lagu Sapphire Blue. Seperti biasa kami akan berpencar ke seluruh panggung. Aku berpencar dengan namjachingu karna dia memilih untuk bersama member lain. Aku yang sebetulnya cemburu akhirnya hanya mengamatinya dan terus menebar senyum kepada ELF yang hadir.

Hei, aku profesional jadi apa pun masalah pribadi yang aku hadapai, aku harus tetap fokus. Lagipula aku tidak ingin, ELF terutama Sparkyu jadi meragukan ketampananku. Ya. Kenapa kalian mengangguk?

Saat itu aku sedang asyik bernyanyi sambil tersenyum ke arah ELF, tiba-tiba dia datang. Kalian tahu kan kalau wajahnya itu mempunyai kadar kepolosan yang sangat overload? Bahkan seluruh member menyayanginya melebihi aku yang menjabat namjachingunya. Saat itu dia hanya menatapku dengan wajah polosnya. Aku hanya diam sambil menatapnya juga. Aku masih cemburu, kalian ingat?

"Kyu, kenapa tidak bergabung dengan member yang lain?" Tanyanya polos.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin bermain dengan ELF disini saja." Jawabku datar.

Entah perasaanku saja atau memang wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi sedih. Aku tahu dia paling tidak suka jika aku berbicara dengan nada datar seperti ini.

"Apa kau marah Kyu?" Tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, baby." Ucapku pelan. Dia mengangguk.

"Kyu, apa nanti malam kau mau menemaniku?"

"Kemana?" Tanyaku sambil melambai ke ELF.

PLAK

"Eh?"

Aku langsung menatapnya dan di balas tatapan polos khas dirinya. Kemudian mataku menatap keatas, kearah tanganku yang tadi melambai pada ELF.

"Tanganmu sangat besar Kyu, tidak seperti tanganku." Ucapnya pelan. Tangannya masih berada ditanganku.

"Lalu?"

"Aku juga ingin punya tangan yang besar, Kyu. Bukan mungil seperti ini?" Ucapnya masih menatap tangan kami.

"Tapi aku tidak suka jika tanganmu besar, sayang." Ucapku lembut.

"Eh, wae?"

"Karna orang yang manis dan imut, tidak cocok dengan jari tangan yang besar!" Ucapku lembut.

"Tapi Minnie, Hyukkie, Wookie dan Henly tidak seperti ini. Jari mereka normal dan tidak mungil sepertiku." Ucapnya.

"Siapa bilang mereka yang aku maksud, hm?"

"Memangnya siapa? Kan yang terkenal dengan manis dan imut memang mereka. Kalau Heechul hyung dan Teukie hyung kan cantik." Ucapnya polos.

'_Oh God, apa salahku hingga namjachingu sangat polos?' _Batinku sambil menatapnya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kau juga manis dan imut? Bahkan terkadang kau sangat cantik, baby." Ucapku yang berhasil membuat pipinya merona samar.

"Kyu~ Tapi kan masih cantik Heechul hyung dan Minnie." Ucapnya.

"Tapi menurutku kaulah yang paling cantik, sayang!" Ucapku lembut.

Dia hanya menunduk dan mengangguk.

"Lagipula bukankah bagus, berarti aku bisa menggenggam tanganmu dengan erat sehingga kau tidak bisa pergi jauh dariku!" Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?"

"Ukuran tanganmu sangat pas saat aku genggam jadi aku bisa memegangmu sampai kapan pun kan?" Tanyaku sambil menatap tangan kami yang masih berada di posisi yang sama.

"Ah, kau benar Kyu. Lagipula dengan begini, aku bisa merasakan genggaman tangamu yang hangat." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Setelahnya kami melambai kearah ELF yang berteriak melihat kami.

* * *

Agustus 2010

Aku tidak ingat tanggal pastinya tapi yang aku ingat adalah ini terjadi saat kami merayakan ulang tahun Yesungie chagi. Saat itu dia sedang menjadi MC di acara The Muzit. Sebelumnya aku dan Ryeowook hyung tidak memberitahunya bahwa kami akan datang sebagai bintang tamu. Bahkan aku dan Ryeowook hyung sudah menyiapkan hadiah.

Saat dia dan 2 MC lainnya berbincang entah apa. Aku dan Ryeowook hyung langsung muncul. Aku hanya bisa menahan senyum saat melihat wajah kagetnya karna kemunculanku dan Ryeoowok hyung. Ryeowook hyung membawa kue ulang tahun dan aku membawa sebuket bunga.

Saat tiba di depannya, aku langsung menyerahkan bunga tersebut. Dia menerimanya dan menciumnya.

"Kyu, gomawo." Bisiknya pelan.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat semburat merah dikedua pipi chubbynya. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia seperti yeoja. Walaupun dia lebih cantik dan manis daripada yeoja diluar sana. Aku tahu kalian setuju denganku jadi mengaku lah.

"Wah, kami tidak tahu kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahun, Yesung-ssi." Ucap MC yang aku tahu bernama K Will sunbae.

"Sebetulnya ulang tahun Yesung hyung sudah lewat tetapi kami ingin memberinya kejutan." Ucapku.

"Benarkah?" Tanya MC satunya yaitu Daesung, member dari Big Bang.

Aku dan Ryeowook hyung mengangguk.

"Lalu apa kalian menciptakan kejutan yang lain?" Tanya K Will sunbae.

"Ah, kami mengaransemen lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Yesung hyung. Apa aku boleh menyanyikannya?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Daesung sambil tersenyum.

Aku bisa melihat wajah bingung my baby chagi. Setelah menarik nafas pelan, aku mulai mengeluarkan suaraku.

Sesekali aku menatap Yesungie chagi saat aku menyanyikannya. Dia sendiri hanya tersenyum tapi aku bisa melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Wah, lagu yang sangat menyentuh." Ucap K Will sunbae.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan Ryeowook hyung hanya bertepuk tangan.

"Benarkah kau yang menulisnya, Kyu?" Tanya my baby chagi tiba-tiba.

"Wae?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Karna aku tidak percaya kalau kau menciptakan lagunya, Kyu!" Ucapnya tegas.

"Tapi memang aku yang menciptakannya. Benarkan Ryeowook hyung?"

Ryeowook hyung mengangguk walaupun tampak ragu.

"Bahkan Ryeowookie ragu saat kau bertanya padanya. Jadi aku yakin itu bukan ciptaaanmu, Kyu!" Ucapnya tegas.

Aku hanya menghela nafas pelan melihat tingkah keras kepalanya. Sedangkan 2 MC tersebut hanya tertawa melihat Yesung hyung seperti itu. Lihat saja baby, saat di dorm nanti aku akan menghukummu. Hahahahaha.

Akhirnya kami mengobrol seputar Super Junior KRY dan Super Junior sendiri. Terkadang aku menatap dirinya yang sangat serius saat menjadi MC. Jujur saja aku hampir tidak bisa menahan tawaku saat wajahnya yang polos menjadi serius seperti itu.

Tiba giliran kami untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Kami menyanyikan lagu Let's Not. Seperti biasa aku selalu berada ditengah. Kalian tahu kenapa aku berada ditengah jika tampil sebagai Super Junior KRY?

Selesai menyanyi, kami bertiga langsung ke backstage untuk istirahat. Ryeowook hyung meminta salah satu staf untuk memfoto kami bertiga. Akhirnya kami berfoto dengan my baby chagi berada di tengah. Dia memegang kue dan tersenyum manis kearah kamera.

"Kyu~" Panggilnya manja setelah kami selesai berfoto.

"Ne?" Aku menanggapinya dengan lembut. Karna aku tahu jika dia sudah bernada manja seperti itu berarti dia ingin sesuatu.

"Boleh aku minta hadiah?" Tanyanya polos.

"Kau ingin hadiah apa, baby?" Tanyaku masih dengan nada lembut.

Terlihat dia berpikir hingga keningnya berkerut. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan hadiah yang sulit. Aku hanya sabar menunggu dia menyebutkan hadiahnya. Aku hanya berharap semoga bukan hadiah yang menyusahkan.

"Baby, kau ingin hadiah apa, hm?"

Dia langsung menatapku dan tersenyum dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Boleh malam ini Kyunie menemaniku makan?" Tanyanya polos. Aku sempat cengo mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Kau ingin makan malam denganku, baby?" Tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk polos.

"Kau kan tahu jadwal kita sangat padat akhir-akhir ini dan kita tidak punya waktu untuk berdua jadi aku ingin malam ini kita makan malam bersama. Lagipula saat perayaan ulang tahunku kemarin, kau tidak ada kan?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku tajam.

Aku mengangguk. Karna memang saat member lain merayakan ulang tahunnya, aku tidak datang karna harus menyelesaikan jadwal.

"Jadi aku ingin menagihnya sekarang, otte?"

Aku tertawa melihat wajah polosnya. "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu makan malam ini. Aku bahkan akan mentraktirmu apa pun yang kau mau, sayang!" Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo Kyu!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne, sayang!" Balasku.

* * *

Agustus 2011

Saat itu, aku, my baby dan Shindong hyung menjadi bintang tamu di 1000 Chalenge Song. Kalian tahu, saat itu my baby chagi sedang sakit dan terpaksa menghadiri acara tersebut. Awalnya hanya Shindong hyung dan Yesungie yang menjadi bintang tamu. Tapi saat aku tahu bahwa Yesungie sakit, aku langsung memaksa manager hyung untuk mengikutkanku ke acara tersebut. Walaupun harus menghadapi ceramah dari manager hyung karna sudah bertindak seenaknya.

Aku kan sudah berjanji akan selalu menjaganya. Tapi aku juga harus siap saat member lain memarahiku karna sudah membuat Yesung hyung sakit. Hei, bukan aku yang menyebabkannya sakit jadi untuk apa mereka memarahiku. Dasar aneh. Mereka bahkan akan heboh saat Yesung hyung sakit dan menginap di dorm. Anehnya lagi mereka tidak akan membiarkanku untuk mendekati namjachinguku. Padahal aku hanya ingin merawatnya saat itu.

'_Yang ada Yesung hyung akan semakin sait kalau kau yang menjaganya!' _Ucap Donghae hyung saat itu.

'_Aku yang akan merawat Yesung hyung jadi kau jangan ikut campur!' _Aku menganga saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook hyung.

'_Sebaiknya kau bermain PSP daripada semakin membuat Yesung sakit, evil!' _Aku hanya berdecih saat mendengar ucapan Heechul hyung. Padahal aku pasti akan dimarahi Leeteuk hyung jika bermain PSP tanpa mengenal waktu. Begitu juga dengan member yang lain. Bahkan Kibum hyung akan menelponku agar aku tidak mengganggu Yesungie. Cih menyebalkan.

Selama acara berlangsung, aku selalu berada di dekatnya. Bahkan walaupun dia kebagian untuk menyanyi, aku akan berdiri disampingnya dan menjaganya. Aku masih sayang telingaku agar tidak memeriksakannya ke THT akibat ceramah para member.

"Baby, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Bisikku saat kamera tidak fokus kearah kami. Tanganku merangkul lembut bahunya.

"Kepalaku pusing, Kyunie~" Manjanya. Aku mengelus pelan bahunya. Aku tahu kalau dia sudah manja seperti ini, berarti dia memang betul-betul butuh istirahat.

"Kau ini, kenapa tidak bilang pada manager hyung tadi?" Tanyaku lembut.

Dia menggeleng. "Kalau aku bilang, sekarang kau pasti tidak akan ada di sampingku sekarang."

Cih, dia ini. Masih saja memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Apa sebaiknya kita ke ruang tunggu sebentar?" Tanyaku masih dengan nada lembut.

"Ani. Aku tidak apa-apa. Nanti saat di dorm aku akan langsung istirahat, Kyu." Ucapnya.

"Tapi baby-"

"Baiklah, kita panggil Kyuhyun-ssi dan Yesung-ssi." Ucapan MC namja membuat ucapanku terputus. Aku langsung menatap Shindong hyung yang juga menatapku dengan tatapan, _'Kau diminta untuk maju'._

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian menarik lembut tangan Yesungie chagi untuk berdiri. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya berdiri sendiri, yang ada nanti dia pingsan dan aku akan dicincang oleh member. Dia kesayangan setiap member bukan?

Ternyata sang MC meminta Yesungie untuk menyanyi. Awalnya aku ingin menolak tapi dengan lembut Yesungie menyentuh tanganku yang tandanya dia baik-baik saja. Akhirnya aku hanya diam dan mendengarkan dia menyanyi. Aku cemas saat terdengar nada fals darinya yang biasanya tidak pernah dia lakukan.

Perlahan aku menyentuh tangannya dan dia balas menggengam tanganku. Cemasku semakin bertambah saat merasakan tangannya yang panas. Aku langsung merangkulnya setelah di selesai bernyanyi. Beruntung Shindong hyung mendorongnya sehingga aku bisa memeluknya.

"Setelah ini, kita kembali kedorm dan aku akan merawatmu, sayang!" Bisikku tegas.

Dia hanya tersenyum tapi aku tahu dia mengerti dan tidak menolak. Ha~ bersiaplah untuk menerima kemarahan member lain, Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

Februari 2012

Kalian ingat dengan insiden kue tart diwajahku? Aku anggap iya karna kalian kan Kyusung Shipper. Ini kejadian saat aku berulang tahun dan dirayakan oleh member saat Super Show 4 berlangsung.

Aku tidak tahu kalau member menyiapkan kejutan untukku. Bahkan namjachinguku sendiri juga tidak tahu kalau member menyiapkan ini semua. Jadilah kami berdua seperti namja babo yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Baiklah. Aku saja yang babo jadi letakkan benda yang ada di tangan kalian sekarang.

Saat itu kami mengobrol dengan ELF dan tiba-tiba saja suasana hening. Dari arah samping tampak beberapa member yang mendorong meja. Aku menatap bingung Yesungie dan dia menggeleng.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Tanyaku saat meja tersebut tepat berada di depanku.

"Bukankah hari ini kau berulang tahun, Kyu?" Tanya Leeteuk hyung.

"Ne?" Aku menatap seluruh member dan mereka tersenyum. Aku kembali menatap Yesungie dan dia kembali menggeleng. Aku anggap dia tidak tahu menahu tentang hal ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mari kita nyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Kyu. Apa kalian setuju?" Tanya Leeteuk hyung.

"NEEE!" Jawab ELF kompak. Setelahnya terdengar nyanyian selamat ulang tahun. Member mengelilingiku dan juga ikut menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

Sebelum meniup lilin, aku membuat permohonan. Karna kata orang permohonan tidak akan dikabulkan jika diberitahu pada orang lain jadi aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada kalian. Walaupun kalian Kyusung Shipper. Setelahnya aku meniup lilin dan terdengar teriakan dan tepuk tangan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membuat wajahmu berlumuran kue tart, Kyu?"

"MWO? Wae?" Tanyaku sambil menatap Eunhyuk hyung.

"Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karna kami sudah menyiapkan kejutan untukmu."

Cih. Dasar ikan badut. Selalu setuju saat namjachingu monyetnya mengusulkan apa saja. Dasar pasangan aneh. Ya. Kenapa kalian marah saat aku bilang seperti itu? Kalian Kyusung Shipper atau Eunhae Shipper?

Lagipula aku juga tidak meminta mereka menyiapkan ini kan. Aku dan my baby saja tidak tahu kalau hari ini ulang tahunku. Kalau aku tahu, aku akan meminta kado yang spesial dari my baby chagi. Jangan pasang tampang mesum seperti itu.

GREP

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah Kyunie, apa salahnya sesekali menurut pada hyungmu?" Ucap Yesungie sambil menahan tanganku di belakang.

"Ya baby, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku pelan.

Aku mencoba berontak saat member tertawa melihatku yang ditahan oleh namjachinguku yang manis ini. Aku tidak mungkin berontak dan melakukan kekerasan padanya bukan? Yang ada aku akan dihajar oleh Sungmin hyung dengan martial artnya atas permintaan Ryeowook hyung. Atau aku akan babak belur akibat taekwondo si kuda dan boxing dari Kibum hyung.

Bibirnya mengerucut imut, membuatku ingin menciumnya saat ini juga. "Kau tidak ingin menurutiku?"

"Menurutimu atau menuruti member lain, hm?" Tanyaku lembut.

"Tapi aku juga ingin kau melakukannya, Kyunie~"

Cih, manjanya keluar. Kalau sudah begini aku tidak mungkin menolaknya atau dia akan marah padaku dan aku sendiri akan dimarahi seluruh member.

"Ne, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi bukan untuk member lain tapi untukmu, baby!" Ucapku tegas.

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Sedangkan member lain tertawa karna namjachinguku yang manis ini berhasil membujukku. Setelahnya Siwon hyung ganti memegangku. Aku mendeathglarenya dan dia hanya tersenyum hingga 2 dimple terlihat. Tapi aku tahu dia mengejekku. Dasar kuda.

"Baiklah, kami akan menghitung. Setelah hitungan ketiga, Kyu akan menempelkan wajahnya ke kue tart tersebut. Benarkan?"

"NEE!" Teriak ELF mendengar ucapan Leeteuk hyung.

Setelahnya mereka berhitung dengan sangat kompak. Hiks~ kenapa kalian suka melihatku menderita seperti ini?

Setelah hitungan ketiga, aku langsung menempelkan wajahku ke kue tart tersebut. Bahkan aku dapat merasakan tumpahan air di kepalaku dan dorongan dikepalaku. Aku juga mendengar teriakan ELF dan tawa para member. Lihat saja, setelah ini hidup kalian akan seperti dineraka.

Setelah beberapa detik, aku langsung mengangkat wajahku dan tetes air yang berasal dari rambutku membasahi kue tart. Aku diam sesaat untuk menarik nafas.

"Kyu, mianhe!" Ucapan yang lembut terdengar saat aku masih menunduk. Tampak di mataku sebuah handuk putih.

Aku langsung menerimanya dan membersihkan wajahku.

"Kyu, kau marah padaku?" Suara manja itu terdengar saat aku tetap saja diam sambil membersihkan wajahku.

"Kyu, kau marah pada Yesung hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook hyung. Aku tetap membersihkan wajahku karna kalian tahu, aku merasa tidak tampan lagi. Ya. Jangan mengangguk.

Aku dapat merasakan tangannya juga ikut membantu membersihkan wajahku dan mengeringkan kepalaku. Setelah aku yakin wajahku bersih, aku langsung menatapnya.

"Ani baby, aku tidak mungkin marah padamu. Lagipula kau benar, tidak masalah sesekali menuruti keinginan kalian." Ucapku sambil tersenyum dan menatapnya lembut.

"Kyu-"

"Sungguh sayang, aku tidak marah tapi saat di hotel nanti aku ingin mengambil hadiah darimu." Ucapku sambil bersmirk.

"Mwo?" Matanya membulat saat mendengar ucapanku.

"Wae? Aku kan sudah menurutimu sekarang giliranmu untuk menurutiku, sayang. Dan kau tahu kalau aku tidak menerima penolakan?"

Dengan wajah memerah, dia akhirnya mengangguk. Aku tertawa dalam hati melihat wajah memerahnya. Ha~ ulang tahun yang sangat menyenangkan Cho Kyuhyun.

Agustus 2011

Kalian tahu Kiss The Radio kan? Acara radio yang sudah berjaya selama kurang lebih 6 tahun ini. Acara radio yang dibawakan oleh Teukie hyung dan Eunhyuk pertama kali hingga sekarang hanya Ryeowook hyung yang menjadi Djnya.

Hari itu kami semua tanpa Siwon hyung, menjadi bintang tamu. Saat itu Teukie hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung masih menjabat sebagai DJ. Seperti biasa, selalu ribut jika kami sudah berkumpul. Bahkan Ryeowook hyung akan menjadi sangat cerewet.

Entah kenapa hari itu Yesungie sangat manja padaku. Dia bahkan duduk di sampingku dan terkadang memeluk atau menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku. Aku yang tidak pernah melihatnya seagresif ini hanya tersenyum dalam hati. Kapan lagi dia menjadi seperti ini? Biasanya kan aku yang agresif.

"Baby?" Panggilku lembut.

"Ne?" Dia yang sedang mengobrol dengan Teukie hyung langsung menatapku.

"Hari ini kau kenapa, eoh?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanyanya balik.

"Kau sangat manja hari ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Dia menggeleng sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh bermanja padamu?"

"Tentu saja boleh tetapi kan biasanya kau tidak seperti ini. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku-"

Ucapannya terputus saat Teukie hyung meminta kami untuk bermain games. Dan sekali lagi, aku heran saat my baby chagi yang biasanya pemalu ini sering memelukku. Dia bahkan sesekali berbisik padaku dan kami berdua tertawa.

Hingga akhirnya tiba saatnya acara Kiss The Radio berakhir. Kami semua sepakat untuk mengucapkan 'Saranghae' dan membuat sign heart. Tetapi-

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ne? Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan, baby?" Tanyaku polos.

"Kau tidak ingin membuat sign heart bersamaku, Kyu!" Dia memukul kepalaku pelan. Dia ini sudah ketularan Kangin hyung rupanya.

"Ya baby, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku sambil mendekati wajahnya. Dia hanya membuang wajah dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku membencimu, Kyu!"

Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Wae?"

"Ani. Lupakan saja!" Ucapnya dengan nada kesal. Sedangkan member lain hanya tertawa melihat kami.

"Baby?"

"Mwo?" Matanya melotot sambil menatapku.

"Kau marah?"

"Ani. Siapa yang bilang aku marah?" Dia menggeleng.

"Tapi kau memang marah, sayang." Ucapku lembut.

"Mana buktinya aku marah?" Tanyanya childish.

Dia ini, ingin bermain-main rupanya.

"Di jidatmu tertulis seperti itu, sayang." Ucapku sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

"Mana?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap jidatnya.

"Sudahlah baby, aku minta maaf ne."

"Ani. Aku membencimu!"

Ha~ dia ini. Kenapa sikap childishnya kambuh sih? Aku menghela nafas pelan dan menatap member lain untuk meminta tolong. Tapi mereka menggeleng sambil tertawa mengejek. Cih, dasar hyung tidak berperasaan.

Sepertinya aku harus mengeluarkan jurus terakhir yang aku yakini dia akan menurutinya.

"Baby?"

"Hm?"

"Aku mendapat voucher makan es krim gratis, apa kau mau?"

Dia menoleh dan menatapku dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Tapi kau kan marah bahkan benci padaku jadi aku akan membuang vouchernya atau memberikannya pada member lain saja." Ucapku memelas.

Cup~

Aku menatapnya yang menunduk.

"Kyu~ aku ingin makan es krim!" Rajuknya manja. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku dan menggoyangkannya ke kiri dan kekanan.

"Tapi kau kan marah padaku."

"Ani. Marahku sudah hilang. Jadi kita makan es krim, ne?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku.

Jujur saja, aku masih ingin menggodanya. Tetapi melihat wajah berharap dan turtle eyes yang selalu membuatku takluk, akhirnya aku mengangguk.

"Yeayy, saranghae Kyunie~" Ucapnya sambil memelukku.

Aku tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya.

"Nado saranghae, sayang!" Ucapku sambil mencium pucuk kepalanya.

* * *

Maret 2011

Moment ini terjadi saat kami membawakan lagu All My Heart. Ya. Lagu yang diciptakan oleh Leeteuk hyung dan Henry yang terdapat dalam album 4jib Super Junior. Seperti biasa my baby melakukan adlibs di pembukaan lagu. Setelahnya kami berpencar kesekeliling panggung. Aku memilih untuk menuju sebelah kanan panggung dan dia menuju sebelah kiri panggung.

Sesekali mataku menatapnya yang bercanda bersama member lain yang kebetulan berada didekatnya. Saat tiba bagian partku, aku melangkah menuju ketempat awal dan dia juga menuju kesana. Aku langsung mengarahkan tanganku dan dia menyambutnya saat kami bertemu. Dengan tangan yang bertautan, kami melangkah menuju panggung.

Seperti biasa, kami berdiri melingkar dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Setelahnya kami semua bernyanyi sambil bercanda satu sama lain. My baby chagi langsung menuju tengah lingkaran untuk melakukan adlibsnya. Aku yang sedang ingin jahil, akhirnya mendekatinya dan-

"Ah!" Ucap my baby chagi saat aku menggelitiki pinggang rampingnya.

Aku langsung menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Aku sendiri tersenyum saat dia memegang tanganku yang masih bertengger dipinggangnya. Sedangkan member lain masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Mian baby!" Ucapku yang langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Dia hanya tertawa tetapi wajahnya memerah.

Dia langsung berbalik dan menatapku tajam. Mata sipitnya semakin sipit dan bibir mungil itu dipoutkan kebentuk maksimal. Tangan mungilnya bergerak menuju pinggangku hingga-

"Appo!" Ucapku. Aku langsung perutku yang tadi dicubitnya.

"Appo?" Tanyanya dengan nada tajam. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana denganku tadi, Kyu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku hanya bercanda, baby." Ucapku pelan. Tanganku masih mengusap perutku tadi. Pasti setelah ini akan merah.

"Bercanda apanya, ha?"

"Yak baby, kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu. Kau ingin aku makan eoh?" Ucapku sambil mengeluarkan smirk andalanku.

"Cho pervert!" Ucapnya.

* * *

Januari 2010

Jangan ingat tentang kejadian Desember dimana Hankyung hyung memilih meninggalkan kami. Tetapi sungguh kami tidak pernah membencinya sampai sekarang. Kalian ingat kan, saat kejadian itu aku dan juga Donghae hyung mengalami demam selama seminggu.

Itu terjadi saat kami melakukan Super Show 2 ini. Saat itu aku sedang tidak enak badan tetapi aku memaksa untuk tampil. Jadilah aku dimarahi oleh Yesungie habis-habisan. Bahkan aku tidak bisa membantahnya karna selain memang tidak bisa, member lain juga menatapku tajam.

"Baby, sudahlah. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji tidak akan memaksakan keadaanku." Ucapku saat dia masih saja mengomel.

"Kapan kau tidak memaksakan diri, huh?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang dibuat menakutkan.

"Tapi baby, kau kan tahu bahwa part menyanyiku banyak. Kalau aku tidak tampil siapa yang akan menggantikanku?" Tanyaku.

Sombong. Hei, bukankah itu memang kenyataannya. Yah walaupun part menyanyiku mungkin tidak sebanyak my baby chagi.

"Masih ada Sungminnie, Ryeowookkie, Hae dan member lainnya." Jawabnya tajam. Member yang disebut hanya melambaikan tangan sambil tertawa kearahku.

"Tapi kalau seperti itu berarti kita harus melakukan pembagian part lagi kan? Sudahlah baby, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku lembut.

"Terserah kau saja!" Ucap my baby chagi. Setelahnya dia meninggalkanku untuk menuju panggung.

Dimulailah penampilan kami. Seperti biasa, teriakan ELF menyambut kami saat lagu pertama. Awalnya aku masih bisa menahan sakit dikepalaku yang tiba-tiba muncul. Tetapi saat lagu Disco Drive, sakit dikepalaku semakin parah.

GREP

"Mian, sudah membentakmu tadi." Dapat aku dengar suara lembut namjachinguku yang sedang memelukku dari belakang.

Aku langsung menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu kecilnya dan dia hanya tersenyum.

"Gwenchana baby, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karna sudah tidak mendengarkanmu." Bisikku. Dia hanya mengangguk.

Aku bersandar padanya hingga lagu habis. Dia sendiri tidak keberatan dengan aku yang manja seperti ini. Setelah lagu selesai, dia langsung membawaku menuju backstage untuk istirahat. Aku langsung baring di sofa yang memang disediakan untuk kami bersitirahat.

"Gege, ini obatnya!" Ucap magnae kami yang sebenarnya, Henry. Yesungie langsung mengambil gelas dan obat yang ditawarkan Henry.

"Gomawo, Mochi." Henry mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah saat Yesung hyung memanggilmu Mochi?" Tanyaku setelah meminum obat yang tadi dikasih.

"Karna itu Yesung hyung yang memanggilku. Lagipula dia memanggilku dengan lembut dan senyum manis bukan sepertimu yang memanggilku dengan kasar." Balas Mochi tersebut.

"Kau-"

"Kyu, istirahatlah. Kau baru saja minum obat." Perintah Yesungie. Aku hanya menurut dan menatap Henry. Henry menjulurkan lidahnya dan aku mengirimkan deathglareku.

* * *

Maret 2012

Ha~ moment ini sangat berharga karna aku melakukannya di depan ELF sehingga aku bisa membuktikan bahwa KyuSung is Real. Hahahahaha.

Setelah selesai berbicara, musik Destiny mengalun dan kami semua langsung berpencar ke segala arah panggung. My baby chagi memilih untuk menuju panggung paling depan. Aku sendiri memilih menuju panggung ditengah dan melambai kearah ELF.

Aku hanya menatapnya yang menatap kearah ELF yang melambai padanya. Dia sendiri dengan senyum manis membalas lambaian para ELF. Hei, jangan tampilkan wajah semanis itu sayang. Aku yang tidak tahan langsung melangkah menuju tempatnya.

GREP

"Eh, Kyunie. Wae?" Tanyanya saat aku memeluknya dari samping.

"Jangan memasang wajah manis seperti itu, aku tidak suka." Ucapku tegas.

"Wajah manis? Mana?" Tanyanya polos.

"Itu. Jangan seperti itu, baby. Kau ingin aku 'makan' sekarang juga eoh?" Tanyaku dengan senyum mesum. Ya ya, jangan mengangguk.

"Kau ini. Dasar pervert!" Ucapnya sambil melambai kearah ELF.

"Saranghae." Bisikku lembut.

"Nado saranghae, Kyunie~" Balasnya manja.

Setelahnya kami menikmati lagu Destiny sambil berjalan mengelilingi panggung untuk berpamitan dengan ELF yang hadir.

* * *

Agustus 2011

Kalian tahu bahwa selain Choi Kuda dan Kim Salju itu, Lee ikan juga tertarik kepada namjachinguku? Dia terkadang melakukan berbagai macam cara agar Yesungie mau menurutinya. Entah itu dengan merengek atau memaksa.

Kalian juga tahu bahwa ikan itu juga salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya kan? Jadilah terkadang aku harus siap cemburu dengan ikan itu. Member lain juga hanya diam saat melihat ikan itu bermanja pada Yesungie. Jadilah aku merana melihatnya. Kalian kenapa juga ikut-ikutan setuju? Dasar KyuSung Shipper tidak berperikeshipperan (?).

Baiklah ini terjadi saat kami menghadiri sebuah acara musik. Saat itu kami menunggu pengumuman pemenang chart minggu ini. Aku yang memang tidak terlalu sehat, memilih menunggu dipinggir panggung. Member lain memilih menunggu ditengah panggung.

Ternyata hari itu, kami, Super Junior, menjadi nomor 1 dan mendapat penghargaan. Aku hany bertepuk tangan dari pinggir panggung dan melihat member lain berpelukan. Tetapi aku langsung menghentikan tepukan tanganku saat melihat ikan itu memeluk my baby chagi.

"Dasar ikan amis!" Ucapku sambil menatap kearah mereka.

Yesungie juga hanya tertawa melihat Donghae hyung memeluknya seperti itu. Bukankah Yesungie suka jika dongsaengnya manja kepada dirinya? Tetapi dia akan marah jika aku yang manja.

"Yesung hyung?" Panggilku. Dia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah menuju diriku.

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku langsung menarik tangannya dan memeluknya erat. Dia yang sepertinya kaget hanya diam dan tidak membalas pelukanku.

"Jangan memeluk orang sembarangan seperti itu, baby! Aku cemburu!" Ucapku sambil mengeratkan pelukan diantara kami.

"Orang lain? Nugu?" Tanyanya polos.

"Ikan hyung. Aku tidak suka kau memeluknya seperti itu!" Ucapku sadis. Dia langsung mencubit pinggangku denga jari mungilnya.

"Namanya Donghae, Kyu. Lee Donghae!" Ucapnya sambil membalas pelukanku.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap akan memanggilnya ikan." Ucapku cuek.

"Dasar!"

"Jangan lagi memeluknya, seperti tadi. Aku tidak suka!" Ucapku lagi.

"Kau ini, sama member saja cemburu. Bagaimana jika aku berpelukan dengan orang lain? Apa kau akan membunuhnya?" Tanyanya polos.

"Mungkin. Selama itu masih milik Cho Kyuhyun maka siapa pun yang mendekati atau menyentuhnya harus bersiap berhadapan denganku!" Ucapku sadis.

"Kau ini!" Ucapnya sambil tertawa. Aku pun ikut tertawa.

Hei, aku serius dengan ucapanku jadi jangan mencobanya. Arraseo?

November 2011

Sepertinya ini adalah moment yang bukan hanya buatku berharga tetapi juga bagi kalian para KyuSung Shipper. Ayo lah mengaku saja! Jangan sok tidak mau mengaku.

Hari itu kami menghadiri sebuah acara yang entah apa namanya, aku lupa. Yang aku ingat adalah saat itu my baby chagi sangat cantik dengan baju dalaman berwarna putih dan ditutupi dengan jas hitam.

Kami semua berkumpul di sebuah ruangan untuk menunggu mulainya acara. Kami bercanda satu sama lain untuk menghabiskan waktu dan menghilangkan kebosanan. Entah kenapa hari itu Eunhyuk hyung sangat pendiam, tidak seperti biasanya. Aku sendiri memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan PSP kesayanganku.

"Yesung hyung, kenapa tidak mengajakku jika ingin selca?"

Aku yang sedang fokus dengan musuh di game pun langsung menatap keasal suara. Mataku menemukan seekor ikan sedang merengek kepada Yesungie. Ya. Memang betul kan kalau Donghae hyung itu julukannya ikan. Aku langsung mematika PSPku dan melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Ani Hae, hyung melakukannya untuk menghabiskan waktu. Tapi kalau kau mau, kajja, kita selca berdua!" Ajak Yesungie lembut.

Aku yang berada tepat di samping keduanya langsung memasang wajah datar. Tanpa banyak bicara aku langsung duduk diantara mereka sehingga mereka berjarak lumayan jauh.

"Ya evil, apa yang kau lakukan?" Marah si ikan. Aku yang memang terkenal cuek tidak mempedulikannya. Aku langsung menatap Yesungie tajam.

"Wae?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kalau kau ingin melakukan selca, setidaknya lakukan dengan orang yang tepat, baby." Ucapku pelan.

"Orang yang tepat? Nugu?" Tanyanya sambil melihat kesekeliling ruangan.

Aku yang memang mempunyai kadar kesabaran tingkat tinggi hanya menghembuska nafas melihat kepolosan atau mungkin sifat babonya. Baiklah. Maafkan perkataanku yang terakhir. Aku hanya bercanda.

"Kau sedang berhadapan dengannya, baby!" Ucapku gemas.

Mata sipitnya langsung menatapku. Melihat ekspresinya membuatku ingin me'makan'nya sekarang juga. Ha~ sabar Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bisa melakukannya di dorm nanti.

"Lagipula bukankah kita tidak pernah foto berdua?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil handphone miliknya.

"Siapa bilang, kita pernah berfoto berdua. Ehm~ saat kau menjadi binta tamu di Miracle For You!" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk wajahku.

"Aku tahu, tapi kita tidak pernah mempublikasikannya kan?" Tanyaku sambil menggenggam jarinya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku ingin semua orang tahu bahwa kita memang 'dekat'. Jadi mereka tidak memasangkanmu dengan member lain." Ucapku sambil menunjuk hidung mancungnya.

"Wae? Bukankah kau juga banyak dipasangkan oleh member, kenapa aku tidak boleh?" Tanyanya kesal.

Ha~ dia ini. Apa tidak sadar bahwa member lain mempunyai maksud dan tujuan tertentu untuk mendekatinya. Aku saja harus siap cemburu saat Choi Kuda itu mendekati namjaku yang manis ini. Belum lagi member lain yang sangat menyayanginya melebihi diriku.

"Baby, dengarkan aku. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu dari member lain. Makanya aku rela mempunyai couple lebih dari satu asalkan kau tidak seperti itu, arra?" Jelasku lembut.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Haruskah aku menjelaskan bahwa member lain ingin memilikinya seperti aku? Apa kalian mau membantuku memberi penjelasan padanya? Tolong aku.

"Pokoknya aku hanya tidak ingin kau mempunyai couple lebih dari satu. Cukup Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak ada member lain!" Ucapku tegas.

"Cih, dasar menyebalkan!" Ucapnya sambil mengambil handphone miliknya yang tadi aku pegang.

PUK

"Eh?"

"Ayo kita berselca!" Ucapku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya. Dia hanya menggeleng tetapi menurut dengan ucapanku. Tangan mungilnya mengarahkan handphone kearah kami dan-

KLIK

Aku yang bersandar dibahunya memasang senyum. Begitu juga dengan dia yang memang sudah manis jadi semakin manis dengan senyum manis miliknya.

"Huwaa... Kyunie, fotonya bagus. Aku akan upload ke twitter." Ucapnya riang.

Aku hanya menggeleng melihat tingkahnya. Setelahnya aku hanya diam melihat dia yang sibuk dengan twitter miliknya. Aku yang penasaran langsung menatap handphonenya dan keningku menjadi berkerut saat melihat ada gambar 2 hati di fotonya.

"Baby, kenapa kau meletakkan gambar hati?"

"Eh, kenapa kau mengintip? Kau tidak sopan, kau tahu!" Ucapnya sambil menutupi handphone miliknya.

"Baby, sudahlah. Aku juga namjachingumu, apa salahnya?" Tanyaku sambil meraih tangan mungilnya.

"Tapi itu tidak sopan Kyu, kau ini!" Balasnya. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu kemudian mengambil alih handphone miliknya.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa maksud gambar 2 hati ini?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya. Mataku menangkap semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. "Baby, wae?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Ehm, itu... bukankah kita sudah banyak melakukan selca."

"Lalu?" Tanyaku.

"Tetapi belum ada satupun selca kita berdua yang aku ataupun kau upload ke twitter."

"Lalu apa hubungannya, baby?" Tanyaku masih dengan kebingungan yang nampak di wajah tampanku. Jangan menggeleng.

"Ehm... itu selca pertama kita yang aku upload ke twitter, Kyu. Jadi aku ingin orang tahu bahwa selca itu spesial." Jawabnya sambil menunduk.

"Jadi karna itu kau menggambar 2 hati?"

Dia mengangguk imut. Sekarang aku mengerti maksudnya. Dasar.

GREP

"Gomawo, baby!"

"Untuk?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Gomawo karna dengan begini orang akan tahu bahwa kau sangat spesial untukku!" Ucapku lembut. Dia hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Ne, aku harap orang juga tahu bahwa kau juga spesial untukku, Kyunie~" Ucapnya manja.

Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya manja seperti ini.

"Saranghae, Cho Yesung!"

"Mwo?"

"Wae? Kau tidak suka?"

"Ani. Nado saranghae, Kyunie~" Balasnya sambil memelukku erat.

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga moment yang ingin aku bagikan pada kalian. Aku harap kalian suka dengan ceritaku ini. Ingatlah bahwa kalian itu kesini sebagai KyuSung shipper bukan shipper lain. Jadi cerita berikutnya adalah ceritaku yang terakhir.

Baiklah, aku harus menemui my baby karna hari ini dia mendapatkan libur. Kebetulan aku juga tidak ada jadwal jadi kami akan berjalan-jalan atau mungkin melakukan hal lain. Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiran kalian jadi hentikan senyum mesum kalian.

Lagipula aku ingin memberi hadiah pada kalian karna masih setia untuk mendengarkan ceritaku hingga sekarang. Kemungkinan aku akan memberikan video eksklusif adegan 'this and that'. Tetapi aku belum menentukan video siapa yang akan aku berikan, kalian ada permintaan?

Baiklah. Sampai jumpa di ceritaku selanjutnya.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/n**

**Akhirnya...**

**Selesai juga chap dari cerita (?) Cho Kyuhyun ini...**

**Otte?**

**Membosankan atau bagaimana..?**

**Berarti chap depan adalah chap terakhir jadi ditunggu ya...**

**Oh ya, thank's untuk yang udah review...**

**NdahCloudy17_babykyusung_CloudSparKyuYe_Dewi CloudSparkyu_HeHe_Harpaairiy_cryesung_iwsumpter (Kyunda_Clouds)_Guest_sparqlouds_ErmaClouds_CloudyBear_ryani clouds_rina afrida_i'm the cutest sparkyu_Liekyusung_Niira_kimyo_ 24_ajib4ff**

**Mian kalau ada yang belum tertulis dan tidak membalas review kalian..**

**#bow**

**Ingin mengenal saya lebih dekat atau mungkin ingin yang lain misalnya mengkritik atau mengeluarkan unek-unek tentang ff saya, silahkan invite pin saya 22CEECEE, Follow twitter saya Aegya_CrackCouple'SJ or FB silahkan PM...**

**So...**

**Mind t W  
**


End file.
